


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [9]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sungjong, Dom Hoya, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hoya-centric, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Top Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya wakes up in middle of night horny,but Sungjong is too tired to have sex and tells him to wait until morning.Imagine Sungjong's surprise when he wakes up to Hoya sitting on top of him.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**11:20 PM**

Sungjong is abruptly woken up by something-or rather someone as he soon discovers,rubbing up against his crotch.

It doesn't take him long to realize that it's Howon,having placed himself partially on top Sungjong and put his leg almost directly on the maknae's crotch.


End file.
